


I see you

by Thornofthelily



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emetophobia, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Vomiting, implied ShiAke, implied akeshu, mobpego, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornofthelily/pseuds/Thornofthelily
Summary: Goro’s heart sinks into his stomach when he realizes what’s coming next. When he remembers the kinds of soulless, evil men Shido hires, keeps closest to him. The unfailingly loyal dogs who don’t stray out of line, because Shido lets them indulge in their sickest, basest desires on a regular basis. Hands reach around the boy and fumble for his belt, yanking his pants and underwear down to his ankles. For the first time, Goro sees his face break with sudden and unexpected terror. He was clearly expecting a beat down, and seemed to know his way around a fistfight. That wouldn’t be enough for Shido, was never enough to simply hurt someone. He needed upstarts to be broken before him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi, Kurusu Akira/Shido Masayoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	I see you

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags. This fic depicts graphic group rape and heavily implies father-son incestuous feelings. Do not read if you are not prepared for that. Take care of yourselves.

When Goro receives the call, he goes where commanded. Because in the end, he is Shido’s weapon. A tool to be used. Tools don’t have to think, or feel, or react. One day, once he has helped Shido achieve his goals, and his usefulness as a tool is complete,  _ that’s  _ when he can lean into his ear and tell him who Goro really is, and let him know that his son, his forgotten abandoned unwanted child, was the key to his victory. Without that surety, Goro would probably have bitten through his own tongue by now.

But for now, he allows himself to be used, tamping down his disgust and self-hatred and bitter bile at every freedom he chooses to surrender, in order to achieve his grand vision. That’s why he’s at the Wilton today. Shido apparently had some kind of run-in with a punk kid, and Goro’s here to secure the security tape footage. It would have been easy enough to have one of his connections simply delete the evidence, but Shido likes to keep records of these things, locked away behind three levels of separation from any of his known accounts. Whether for blackmail, leverage, or simply knowing all incriminating documentation is within his grasp, Shido doesn’t seem to trust electronic files are truly gone when deleted, so possessing them strikes him as the safer option.

As a detective, Goro has the perfect excuse to gain access to the footage, telling the hotel manager it’s part of an on-going investigation. He doesn’t mention Shido’s name, because his orders are to not appear linked to him directly, but the hotel owners certainly know of Goro’s connections, and his power, and thus the lowly guards are on orders to cooperate with the police without question. Left alone in the main security room, facing a bank of monitors, Goro finds the date on the physical cassette among the records. For being such an advanced country and a high-class hotel, Japan can also be quite analog about certain things. He slides the tape labelled 5/5 into the player and pulls it up on the nearest monitor.

Technically, he didn’t need to watch it, but he wanted to make sure it was the right footage, right scene, right time. He fast-forwards through hours of useless nothing until Shido’s distinctive entourage appears. Goro stops, rewinds a few minutes, and plays it back regular speed. 

A small crowd waits outside the elevator. As Shido and his men approach, most people recognize him, or at least sense the threatening aura of his guards, and flinch away. Except for two young men. Teenagers, from the looks of them. One wearing a garish purple coat with bleach-blond hair, the other a messy raven-haired boy wearing a sleeker, more stylish black blazer. Still, they could not stand out more among the high-class bystanders if they tried, and Goro wonders what led them here to begin with.

The tape has no audio, but the image is clear and vivid. The guards shove their way past the blond boy without breaking their conversation. Shido snaps at one of his men, but the blond interrupts, body language visibly annoyed and confrontational. Goro winces with secondhand embarrassment. Even through a silent video recording, the  _ don’t fuck with us  _ atmosphere radiates off the group. What kind of idiot wouldn’t pick up on that? Goro can’t believe Shido called him in for something so minor.

But surprisingly, it’s not the punk wearing convenience store merchandise that causes the problem. The black-haired boy steps forward, almost protectively, in front of his friend. His stance remains calm, hands down at his sides, but the squaring of his shoulders and the way he straightens up minutely from his slouch, belies a confidence and strength Goro had overlooked moments before. More cronies approach, forming a wall between him and Shido. The angle of the camera only catches half the boy’s face, which is further obscured by glasses, but when Shido turns slightly and says something in his direction, he sees a silver eye flash, narrow down to a slit. A slight tremble wracks his frame as he balls his hand into a fist. Shido steps into the elevator first, followed by his guards. Goro thinks that’s the end of it, but then the black-haired boy rushes in just before the doors close.

...huh. That’s not what he expected, from either of them.  _ Shitty guards,  _ he thinks with an amused smirk.  _ Couldn’t even keep one kid off an elevator.  _ But now he needs to dig out the separate elevator footage. If there’s something Shido wants to keep hidden, certainly it’s not just the little spat in the hallway he just witnessed.

After a few moments, he locates the appropriately-labelled elevator security tape from the same day, takes note of the timestamp where he left off, and switches out the cassettes. It’s little effort for him to fast-forward to the right moment. 

When the boy rushes into the car, it catches the bodyguards by surprise. One grabs him by the collar and slams him back against the door, snapping something at him. Still though, the boy doesn’t flinch, his stance tall and haughty and  _ oozing  _ such rage that Goro’s guts twist. You don’t get that look just from someone cutting you off for an elevator. There’s history between Shido and this boy. Is this why he wants Goro to take over? Some other little shameful secret his father is hiding? 

Whatever the boy said clearly aggravates the guard holding him, who slams a fist against his jaw and nearly knocks the boy to his knees, glasses skittering and shattering on the tiled floor. When he stands back up, blood drips from a split lip, but his  _ eyes.  _ Without the glasses shielding them, the young man’s eyes burn with righteous, furious anger, wholesome and terrifying as a flaming bolt from heaven. Goro gasps at the look of it. He’s felt a similar expression on his own face, just once, when he awakened to Robin Hood. 

Despite his cold, confident rage, he’s outnumbered in the tiny space. Shido visibly sighs, loosening the cuffs of his dress shirt. He barks something to his guards, and some of them get a strange, hungry light in their eyes. Two more surge forward and grab the boy by his shoulders, turning him around and slamming him into the mirrored wall of the car. Another hits the emergency stop button, and the car shudders to a halt. The boy struggles, kicking and squirming, but hands press him hard to the metal wall, distorting his cheek against his own reflection. 

Goro’s heart sinks into his stomach when he realizes what’s coming next. When he remembers the kinds of soulless, evil men Shido hires, keeps closest to him. The unfailingly loyal dogs who don’t stray out of line, because Shido lets them indulge in their sickest, basest desires on a regular basis. Hands reach around the boy and fumble for his belt, yanking his pants and underwear down to his ankles. For the first time, Goro sees his face break with sudden and unexpected terror. He was clearly expecting a beat down, and seemed to know his way around a fistfight. That wouldn’t be enough for Shido, was  _ never _ enough to simply  _ hurt  _ someone. He needed upstarts to be  _ broken  _ before him.

He doesn't have to watch this. It's not part of Shido’s orders, after all. All he has to do is take the tape out and see that it's locked in his secure vault. That's all. Just… stop the video and remove the cassette… but the pretty flush of fear and shame creeping up the boy's neck, the thick large hand that covers his mouth, the bodyguards unzipping their flies and nearly obscuring the boy from the camera… Goro bites his lip, growing hard at the prospect despite the revulsion crawling down his throat. 

Shido hires soulless, evil men to work for him. And Goro is no different. 

One of the guards grabs the boy's waist, lining himself up behind him before he slams his hips against him. This isn't a porno, and Goro only has a single silent angle to work from, so he can't see exactly what's happening, but Goro knows everything he needs to know by the way the boy's eyes snap shut and his whole body jerks, fighting furiously against the hands and bodies pinning him to the wall. Despite his mouth being covered, his jaws part in a silent wail, his body tight and rigid, quivering with the force of what must have been a viciously loud scream. The guard behind him pulls away with disgust. Goro doesn't let himself relax. No way are they already done. 

They pull the boy away, turning him to face the group and shoving him to his hands and knees. The man from before leans over the boy, rutting against the cleft of his ass while another kneels in front of him. Though he tries to jerk his head away, the one in front fists a hand in his messy black curls and holds him still, saying something with a mean grin on his face. The boy shudders violently. Whatever he said, it deflates him somewhat, and he opens his mouth willingly to allow the hard cock to shove itself inside. 

The man sets a brutal pace, thrusting in hard and fast, and the boy is clearly inexperienced, unfamiliar, body jerking and struggling even as the guy behind him keeps grinding against him. Despite the lack of sound, Goro can imagine the slap of skin on skin, the throaty grunts of the men stroking themselves and thrusting against the boy, his own pained whines and choked breaths. Tears stream down his face, and Goro bites his lip, hissing as he grips his hardening cock through his pants. Fuck, but he looks pretty with a cock in him… 

Shit, what is Goro doing? But he can't even shame himself for getting aroused by it by now. It's not that different from the porn he gets off to, after all. Not like he hasn't imagined some faceless body he can shove face down into his bed to relieve some stress with. And if this boy's face happens to be his type, why not indulge a little? 

Freeing his erection from his pants, Goro hisses in relief as he strokes himself at the sight of the boy choking on a stranger’s cock. Behind him, the other man sucks on his fingers before plunging them inside his ass, making the boy buck against them. Goro thinks about how tight his hole must be, the sounds that would be coming out of his mouth, stuffed full to gagging and guttural depths. A gloved fist tightens around the root of his cock and moves in time with his thrusting hips, imagining the constricted dry heat of another body. 

The man fucking his mouth thrusts hard two or three more times, then holds the boy's head there, his hand wrenching his hair at a painful angle as he comes inside his mouth. When he pulls away, the boy doubles over and heaves on the ground, upending the contents of his stomach all over the floor. Goro grimaces and is glad all over again for the lack of audio. He glances at Shido, who sneers and turns his nose up at the mess but otherwise remains impassive, leaning on the far wall and watching the whole thing. 

The man behind him grabs the boy around the waist, directing the others to help hoist him up. With one hand steadying his own cock, the bodyguards help drop the boy back onto the man's cock, spearing him open with one forceful shove. Even through the silent screen, Goro can  _ feel _ the force of the scream ripping from his throat, the strained muscles popping from his neck, the aching angle of his jaw cracked open and eyes broken with pain. But he's quickly silenced by another man shoving his cock past his lips, choking down his screams. 

The four other men watch the scene with hazy, lustful eyes, cocks out, which they stroke lazily with detached interest, waiting for their turn. Goro works his own cock harder and faster as tears spill down the boy's pretty face, flickers of fire kindling in his eyes for brief instants before being smothered. After both men come, others take their place, never giving him a breather or a rest. Every time a man slides from his ass, Goro sees the wet mess drip out between his legs, forming a sticky white puddle on the floor under him. And each time they leave his mouth, he bends over to heave, dry and empty. 

Goro keeps his eyes glued to the monitor, furiously working himself over with one hand. Imagining what his voice would sound like when another man comes inside him, filling his ass and belly until he's bloated and drunk on it. Would his voice be high and squealing? Or deep and guttural? Watching his tiny soft cock bouncing as he's fucked over and over. Goro would treat him so much better. Goro would show him mercy after he came the first time, stroking him in turn until he has no choice but to fill out and harden. Forcing the pleasure to build and build until he can't help but enjoy himself, screams of pain turning to moans of pleasure, making him to come in Goro's hands, tightening and squeezing around the cock inside him as he - gets closer and closer and - 

Goro didn't realize he'd let his eyes drift close in fantasy. When he opens them, the scene on the monitor has changed dramatically. 

All of the guards have left the boy alone, lying half in his pool of sick and cum puddling out of both his ends. But that's not what has Goro tightening his grip on the base of his cock to choke off his impending orgasm: it's Shido, finally unbuttoning his slacks and stepping forward. 

Goro's eyes slam shut, squeezing himself so tight he's practically strangling his own dick. Fuck, Shido has been watching this whole time, but Goro didn't think he'd  _ participate _ . Goro can't jerk off to his own father fucking some poor kid!

But… he's so hard. So turned on, so close to coming. And no way he can fucking walk out of here like this. There's no way to clear the memory of what he'd seen, shifting his thoughts somewhere safe to finish jacking off. Fuck… he'll have to finish quickly and try to forget he's watching his own father raping some underage kid. 

Focusing on the boy's face, Goro can't resist being attracted to the slack-jawed, empty-eyed expression. His lips are swollen and red, the split lip from earlier scabbed over and raw. It left a smear of blood on his chin, not quite washed off from the spit and cum. Shido kneels behind him. From this angle, Goro can watch his father's cock sink into the loose, wet hole, and Goro moans out loud before biting his tongue to shut himself up. 

The boy doesn't even flinch this time, having been fucked three or four different times by now. Shido’s grip on his hips looks bruising. Goro can see the wells in his flesh as fingers bore into him, pulling him back onto his cock over and over and over. Goro's hand starts moving again, precum slicking the palm of his glove and easing the slide, lighting that bright hot fire once more at the base of his spine. Fuck Shido is… Shido is good at this. Like a machine, he pistons in and out of the limp body, driving into him just like Goro fantasized about doing. His bodyguards too, start jerking themselves off faster, shuffling closer as though drawn by the magnetism of Shido's prowess. Goro can imagine the boy's whimpers, even though he's stayed soft the whole time. Pleasure building just at the opportunity to be used so good, by someone so important. To have someone like Shido recognize you must be… 

Goro often fantasizes about that moment. When he tells Shido who he is, who Goro always has been. Sometimes he wants Shido to be laid low, blown over by the knowledge his own son bested him, that all his accomplishments are actually Goro's, that Shido owns nothing. But deeper, darker than that, Goro wants to see his eyes alight with pride. For Shido to pat his head and tell him he's a good boy, that he did so good, that daddy's proud of him… 

Gasping, swearing, Goro works his cock furiously as his unblinking eyes study his father's rippling back, pounding into that boy's ass with mechanical precision, like he was made for it, made to fuck over those lesser than him, and as Shido buries himself to the root of another man's body, Goro comes, a strangled  _ Daddy _ hisses from between his pinched lips. 

Trembling, Goro sinks into the desk chair, feeling like his bones have melted away. Cum drips between the fingers of his glove down into his underwear. When he finally crawls back into awareness of his own body, his brain reboots and registers the scene is over. The elevator has started back up again. The guards have pulled the boy's clothes back together, cum striping his face and his hair from multiple angles. They shove him out of the car on a random floor before heading to another floor. One of the bodyguards calls a janitor to clean the mess. A glare and an exchange of money ensures the cleaner's silence. And if not… Goro may have another target soon. 

Goro wipes off his hand on a patch of his boxers before pulling his pants back up. Then he decides the gloves are too dirty, ripping them off. He considers throwing them in the garbage, but he can't leave any evidence. He shoves them in the pocket of his uniform jacket and stands up, almost forgetting to grab both tapes and securing them in his briefcase. Stumbling out of the security control room, heart beating too loud and frantic in his ears, Goro wonders if this was how his mother used to feel. 

* * *

A month later, Goro has a routine television appearance to make. Like with all things, he shoved down the Wilton incident behind an iron curtain in his thoughts, compacted, compartmentalized. He's fine. Goro is always fine. He is a tool to be used, and he did his duty. 

Such a shame then, when he rounds a corner and comes face to face with a loud-mouthed blond and… and. A young man with messy dark hair, who apparently had time to get a new pair of glasses. 

Too many thoughts fill his head. Heavy, overwhelming. He keeps his face neutral, but that's all he can do. Whatever he was going to say to the small group gets crowded out by the memories crashing out of their vault, filling his head with vulgarity and his dick with aroused blood. Clearing his mind, he latches on to the last thing he remembered hearing. "Did… someone say something about pancakes?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you think I missed a tag.


End file.
